Ego's Expansion
: "I call it the "Expansion". It is my purpose, and now it is yours as well. Over thousands of years I implanted thousands of extensions of myself on thousands of worlds. I need to fulfil life's one true purpose, to grow and spread, covering all that exists until everything is... me!" : - Ego Ego's Expansion was an attempt by the Celestial Ego to assimilate and conquer the universe. Background Ego became convinced that he was the only Celestial remaining in the cosmos, presuming his race was an endangered species in the cosmos that was on the verge of extinction. Born bodiless and parentless shortly after the Universe's creation, Ego's origin remains mysterious and unknown by nature; Ego was born as a large brain-like resemblance that journeyed among the stars, while at the same time, was granted sentience and sapience, despite dwelling in extreme loneliness. As he developed over time, Ego molecularly constructed a shell to protect himself and then soon after, Ego built an equivalent planet-shaped structure to further enhance his self-protection. Throughout eons, Ego remained conscious in solitude watching galactic civilisations rising and falling simultaneously regardless of living in immortality. Yet after bearing witness to death and decay among life in the cosmos, Ego eventually realised that all life other than Ego's life as an near-extinct Celestial was generally futile due to its ephemeral nature. This caused Ego to find what he thought was the actual meaning of life: the proposal to assimilate all life in the cosmos and conquer it for himself. In many attempts to accomplish this, Ego traveled among the stars to arrive on thousands of life-sustaining planets and implanted thousands of extraterrestrial seedlings (extensions of himself) on all the planets he visited. Once the seedlings are all activated, massive blobs will burst from the planets' soil and initially consume all life-sustaining planets. However this strategy requires an immense amount of Celestial energy to unleash the activation which makes it impossible since Ego cannot locate other Celestials' presence; however, he decided to take the most direct course of action via creating a new race of Celestial hybrids by impregnating thousands of female extraterrestrial species from all life-sustaining planets in the cosmos. Ego hired Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers to deliver his progeny. The overwhelming majority of Ego's biological offspring failed to inherit the requisite Celestial DNA for the expansion, which resulted in Ego killing thousands of his own children, until Ego's biological son, Peter Quill, came along as Ego's first child to inherit the Celestial genes. Accompanied by the Guardians of the Galaxy, Quill settled on Ego's planet and was soon deceived by Ego in an effort to drain Quill's Celestial DNA. Ego then attempted to absorb Quill's Celestial energy into his own brain, subsequently beginning Ego's terraforming expansion in the cosmos. Conflict The Guardians of the Galaxy fought against Ego to prevent Ego from completing the expansion in the cosmos. To kill Ego, and considering no other options to kill him, the Guardians of the Galaxy had to travel further underground to find Ego's brain and destroy it. While Ego fought Peter Quill, who had at that stage reached a matching god-like status, Groot planted a nuclear bomb on the surface of the brain. Meanwhile, with every chance Ego got to absorb Quill's Celestial power, the planted seedlings expanded dramatically, consuming entire towns and all their constituent lifeforms. Yet the expansion was short-lasting, as Peter Quill stalled his father enough, so that the bomb which was placed on Ego's brain detonated, killing Ego. All of the expanding blobs in the cosmos ceased when Ego died. Aftermath When the bomb explodes, Ego dies and the planet collapses. Yondu Udonta gives his spacesuit to Peter Quill to save him, sacrificing himself as he dies in the atmosphere of space. Nebula reconciles with Gamora, but chooses to leave anyway, and the two part as caring sisters. The Guardians give Yondu a traditional Ravager funeral, and dozens of Ravagers, including Stakar Ogord, arrive to pay their respects, releasing a string of fireworks. Category:Wars